HOW CAN I LET YOU GO?
by Palmon
Summary: Finished! Want to know what happens during and after the painful battle? Then, please read! (A sequel to
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: It's Palmon here again=) Did you guys miss me? (I guess not.) Well, sorry for not writing fanfics for a while. Anyway, here's the sequel to "The Awake of Darkness". So, I suggest you read that one first before if you haven't read it yet. In this way, you will find it making more sense=) This story took place one month after the last battle. So, sit back and enjoy!  
  
HOW CAN I LET YOU GO?- CHAPTER ONE  
  
Students walked past him as if he was not there. In fact, he was invisible. Myotismon chuckled as he reached the gate of his destination. His prey, his most faithful servant was not aware of his arrival. Kouichi was alone on the top of the building. He was thinking of Izumi. Izumi, how he was deeply in love with her. He thought he would bring true happiness to her...but he was lacking something. Since the last attack of Myotismon, he realized he truly was born to be evil, the King of Darkness. The dark power did feel right to him at that moment. Kouichi sighed at the thought. Everybody thought he was care-free and cheerful at all times, but in fact, he got so much in his mind that was bothering him. He took out the black Digivice that Myotismon gave him. Anger and hatred were building up. He narrowed his eyes as he grasped it tightly, like he would break it. He grunted, "This stupid evil thing from Myotismon! I don't want it!" Just as he was about to throw it with a superb baseball pose, a voice whispered, " You do deserve to have it." Kouichi frozed. He could recognize the familiar voice....He gasped, "Myotismon?" The vampire grinned, "I come back especially for you, Duskmon." He walked towards the trembling teenager. Kouichi backed away until his back was against the wire fence. Wind blew hard and Myotismon's cape flapped. Kouichi could not speak nor could he move. Myotismon closed his eyes and murmured a spell, the Poisonous Spell. Kouichi panted for air, he covered his ears as he screamed, "Stop it, Myotismon! Stop it!" Sweat covered his whole body and face. He fell onto his knees....Myotismon continued to hiss his spell until Kouichi could scream no more. Then he grinned evilly as he felt Myotismon's dark powers were running up his veins. It did feel good.  
  
Kouji and Lilly were sitting silently in the park. It was sunset and they were under a tree. Lilly recalled back onto the night in the forest when she and Kouji were alone together. That was the night when she could not control herself from loving him. He was cool, caring and ...he's just charming, both outside and inside. Lilly blushed at the thought of Kouji. She looked at him now, who was sitting next to her. He had changed a lot somehow. She decided to break the silence, "Kouji, you know what? You've changed a lot! You were not that open to get closer to people when I first met you. Look at you now, you're different!" Kouji turned to her and smiled warmly. His smile was one of the things about him that Lilly loved. He replied, "Because you are the one who changed me. You really meant a lot in my life, Lilly..." He leaned closer to her and hugged her tightly. Lilly closed her eyes, this feeling. It was the same when she was in the Warrior of Light's arms that night. "Kouji, you give me everything I'm longing for. You're very special you know." He rested his chin on her back. They stayed like that for a long time. Suddenly, Kouji stiffened. Lilly whispered, "What's wrong, Kouji?" Kouji slowly let go of her and replied, "I.I think I sensed something just then. Maybe it is Kouichi..." Lilly looked at him worriedly. Kouji forced a weak smile and continued, "It's late now, Lilly. You better go hime...see you tomorrow at school. I guess...I just think too much, everything is OK." For the first time, Kouji kissed Lilly on her forehead. Lilly couldn't help smiling when she arrived home. But at the same time, she was worried aboug Kouji.  
  
Kouji closed the door behind his when he arrived home. Usually Kouichi always was at home preparing for dinner in the kitchen, but....the whole apartment was empty. He tried to calm himself down, Kouji whispered, "It's OK..Kouichi is just out and he will come back home." At least, he hoped so. He sighed and he slowly proceeded into the kitchen. He pulled out his black cellphone and messaged Kouichi. But his screen displayed an error sign. Kouji closed his eyes in disappointment. He whispered, "Sure I could feel something was wrong...Kouichi, please not again." He walked out of the kitchen, he didn't have any appetite to eat. Hours and hours passed. It was midnight and Kouji was still sitting in the same posotion. He was waiting for his brother to come home.  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Hope you guys are reviewing. I really need them to keep on! Thanks=)  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Myotismon was sitting in his palace, very pleased that Duskmon was on his side again. The Warrior of Darkness sat on a high chair beside his master, listening to his order. Myotismon said cunningly, "I don't want to miss my chance in ruling the two worlds like last time. Don't worry, Duskmon. You and I will have both worlds in our hands because you have a strong destructive power that nobody has." He licked his lips and grinned. He continued, "Now, listen. Use your power to tempt the one who is closest to you. Then bring her here to me." Duskmon listened with great interest. He took a sip of red wine and smiled evilly. He replied, "So you want me to use her power to fulfil our will?" Myotismon laughed and replied, "Yes! That's exactly what I mean." The Warrior nodded and whispered, "Very well, master. I shall do so." He stood up, bowed to Myotismon and disappeared. Myotismon looked at the glass of wined and chuckled, "You fool. I will then destroy you along with the worlds, so that no one but I will have them alone!" His laugh echoed through his palace.  
  
It was midnight and Duskmon re-appeared to the Real World. He transformed back to Kouichi as he observed his familiar surrounding. The park. He headed towards his apartment first. As he opened the door, he saw Kouji asleep at the dining table. Somehow, Kouichi stared at his brother who must have waited for him so long. But then, he remembered what he was there for. He was supposed to fulfil his master's plan. He simply turned off the lights and closed his bedroom door, leaving Kouji there through the cold night.  
  
The next morning came. The sunrays shone warmly on Kouji. He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He got to a sitting position and stood up. He was relieved to see Kouichi had come home. Kouichi came out as usual. The brothers ate breakfast and quickly changed for school. On their way, Kouji asked, "Hey, Kouichi. Where had you been last night? Is everything OK? I mean, why were you so late?" Kouichi replied without looking at Kouji, "Yeah just stayed too long in the streets." They arrived at school and the day passed as usual. Nobody realised danger was coming...  
  
The bell rang and Izumi ran up to Kouichi's classroom. He smiled weakly and whispered, "Izumi, come will me. I want to show you a very special place. I'm sure you'll love it." Izumi was delighted and replied, "Then let's go!" She pulled his out of the school. Kouichi led Izumi to an unfamiliar place. Somehow, it was beautiful. Izumi's eyes widened with joy and said, "Wow! How beautiful! Kouichi, you sure do know a lot of romantic places!!" There was a magnificent fountain with flowers swaying in the breeze. But there was something weird about it. No one was there except for the two of them.  
  
Izumi noticed that, but did not take it into account. Kouichi hugged Izumi close and whispered in her ear, "Izumi, I want you to be my queen and we'll have the two worlds. We'll have eternal happiness." Izumi frowned at what she heard. She slowly raised her head and looked into Kouichi's eyes. They were different. They were no longer the passionate ones, they were now emotionless and cold like he was dead. Izumi was scared. This was the first time she felt unsafe around Kouichi. She choked, "Kouichi? W-What happened to you? You...are...you are different..What's-" Kouichi put his finger on Izumi's lips. Kouichi replied, "Izumi, please. I promise, we'll be very happy when we have the Digital World and the Real World.." He tightened his embrace around Izumi. She felt no affection from him at all, unlike he showed her before. He whispered, "Come to me, Izumi..closer, closer...I want to fill your soul with my dark powers...come..." Izumi wanted to break free form his embrace, but she had no strength to. Her mind was becoming unclear and she felt a different kind of power was entering her body. She was under control now, like Kouichi, of Myotismon. But they both did not know they were only his puppets.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. chapter3

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I found out that this fic I've been writing is rubbish, because no one read this=( But anyway, I've finished this, so why not type it up and send it to Fanfiction.net? For the one who is the first to read this, I give you the greatest thanks.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Matt and Mimi were sitting in the park, relaxed from the hard work. It was evening and they were hanging out in the park. Somehow, they were very silent. Matt observed closely at Mimi. Indeed, she was very pretty. Her pink hair waved as the wind blew. She did not seem to have any defects at all. "Just like an angel," Matt thought. Mimi turned to his direction. They stared into each other's eyes. She whispered, "Matt? Are you OK?" Matt replied softly, "I'm fine...just want to tell you how beautiful you are, Mimi. In my eyes, you are just like an angel and a princess." Mimi turned away and said, "Matt, you're exaggerating." Matt whispered, "I'm telling the truth, Mimi." He then thought to himself, "Is this...love? Or.am I just attracted by her beauty?"  
  
Kouji, on the other hand, still sensed something was wrong. But he couldn't figure it out. It was stressing. He sat on the railing with Lilly beside him. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he totally forgotten Lilly was there. She whispered, "Kouji, you look...as if something was bothering you. What is it?" Kouji closed his eyes and replied, "I surely did feel something wasn't right since yesterday but..can't figure it out. I'm worried." Just then, Takuya walked passed them. He was curious why this "couple" was out here in the middle of a busy street. He greeted, "Hey, you two! What's up?" Before Kouji could open his mouth to reply, his Digivice beeped loudly. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and read out the message displayed on the screen, "To Wolfmon, I'm waiting for you in the Digital World. There I will show you that Darkness will always cover over Light. Then both worlds will be mine forever. -Duskmon-" Takuya stared at the screen, Kouji's hand was trembling out of shock and fear. Lilly grabbed onto his shirt and whispered, "What...are you going to do, Kouji?" Kouji paused and slowly shoke his head. He replied, "I..don't know...Duskmon is Kouichi. This means I have to fight him and I'm doing it on my own." Takuya immediately refused, "No! I won't let you fighting Duskmon on your own!! He's way too powerful. Kouji, I'm going with you." Kouji looked into Takuya's determined eyes and said, " It's too dangerous! I don't want anybody to get hut because of me! Do you understand? Duskmon wants only me to go! I- " Takuya butted in, " Kouji, I don't care what you say! I won't let any of my friends to fight alone!! Never! Kouji, please. We're a team and I'm responsible for you too. I'm going to the Digital World with you." Kouji hesitated but was convinced, he replied softly, "Then, let's go, Takuya."  
  
The three of them ran to Kouji's apartment and rushed into his room. The computer screen was turned on with the Gate to the Digital World waiting for him. Kouji turned to Lilly who stared at him with worried eyes. He whispered, "Lilly, wait for me here. I'll come back." Lilly sobbed, "Promise me to come back. I'm waiting for you, Kouji." She threw herself at him and they hugged each other tightly. After a while, they slowly parted, Kouji nodded to Takuya and they were sucked into the Digital World. But could they come back? To be continued...... 


	4. chapter4

Author's note: Umm. I know I am talking to the walls but I feel like updating this fic, because I've finished the whole script already. So, here I go!  
  
HOW CAN I LET YOU GO- CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The two Frontiers arrived at the Digital World. It was their first time there. Takuya looked at his screen of his Digivice. A map was displayed but....nothing much. No indications at all. He was frustrated, "Don't tell me we're lost here forever!! How come this stupid thing doesn't show me any directions?" Kouji kept on walking, he could feel Kouichi's presence very strongly. Evil powers..... Takuya followed him and they walked and walked for a long time. They then arrived at a scene where it was extremely hot. There was a cliff and down there was magma. They stopped. Kouji closed his eyes, "Duskmon, he's here. I can feel him..with someone else." Takuya grasped his Digivice, very anxious. Kouji oped his eyes as two shadows came towards their direction. Takuya gasped, "Duskmon..and..Shutumon?? Izumi???"  
  
Kouji was surprised too, he stared at the two Digimon. They stopped at a distance. Duskmon glared at him with his bright red eyes and said, "Wolfmon, I waited for this moment so long. Either Light wins or Darkness. I would not allow the two exist! Come on! What are you waiting for? Digivolve now!" Kouji remained immobile. He said, "Why? Light and Darkness have to exist together! Kouichi, wake up!!" Shutumon laughed," He can't hear you, pathetic!!" Takuya was very angry. He replied, "Izumi, what happened to you? Come on, get over yourself!!" Duskmon unsheathed his swords and said, "Wolfmon! If you don't digivolve now, I won't wait any longer!!" He swept towards Kouji. Takuya pulled him out of the way. They rolled on the ground. Shutumon sat on a tree and enjoyed the scene.  
  
Kouji groaned as he got up. Takuya yelled, "Kouji, you have no choice! Fight or else you'll die!!" Kouji bit his lower lip, he really did not want to fight his own brother. Duskmon chuckled evilly, "Are you afraid? You coward! Life as a warrior is to fight!!" Kouji replied, "But not fighting someone close! There's not point in this battle, Kouichi." Duskmon stared at him and said, "The point is: I will show you Darkness will dominate the world, not Light!!" He slashed his swords at Kouji, causing cuts in the bandana boy's arms. He tried his best to defent himself, but the Warrior of Darkness was way too strong. Kouji screamed in pain while Takuya stood frozen in his spot. He whispered, "No, no, no...." He clenched his fists and pulled out his Digivice, "If Kouji doesn't Digivolve, then I will!" He yelled, "Spirit execute!!" But nothing happened. Takuya was shocked...Shutumon laughed and snared, "How weak!! You can't even Digivolve!!" Takuya was annoyed, he ran towards his friend to help him.  
  
Before he could even reach Kouji, Shutumon grabbed him and lifted him up by the neck. She grinned and said, "No, boy, you can't go and help your little friend. Farewell and say good bye!" She threw Takuya towards the cliff....he closed his eyes as he slid down. He heard Kouji yelled his name, then a hand grabbed his to stop his fall. Tkauya opened his eyes and lifted his head. Kouji was panting, but he grabbed Taukya's hand tightly. The steam was so hot and they could hear the magma bubbling. Their hands were slipping but Kouji held on. Shutumon stood at a distance.  
  
Takuya yelled, "Kouji, let go! I'll pull you down as well!" Kouji replied, "How can I let you go when you're my fighting partner and my friend, Takuya?" Duskmon approached Kouji from behind. He stomped on Kouji's slim back, digging his sharp shoe soles into his skin. He snared, "That's the end for you both!!" He struck his sword into Kouji's shoulder. He screamed as blood oozed out from the wound. His warm blood ran down his arm, soaking Takuya's glove. Takuya screamed, "Let me go, Kouji!! Duskmon, stop it!!" Tears ran down Takuya's face unconsciously. Duskmon stomped on Kouji again and again. Kouji couldn't hold on any longer, neither could Takuya. Their hands parted........  
  
Kouji yelled for his dear friend's name, tears running down his face too. He couldn't watch him die just like that. Takuya fell at great speed, he saw Kouji was then grabbed by Duskmon. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he was totally submerged into the magma.  
  
Lilly, back in the Real World, could see everything through the screen of the computer. She really wanted to go to the Digital World. "Kouji..if I can go to you now..I know I'm not a Digidestined, but I wanted to be by your side at anytime, especially now..." Tears fell down. She closed her eyes and light wrapped around her and disappeared.  
  
Izzy was surfing on the net when the Digital Gate suddenly popped up. "The Gate to the Digital World? What is it doing here?" He saw a flashing spot on the map. It was red which meant it was urgent. He quickly text messaged the rest of the Digidestineds to come to his apartment.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


	5. chapter5

Author's note: Well, chapter five!! Please sit back and relax!!  
  
HOW CAN I LET YOU GO-CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Duskmon squeezed Kouji tightly as he struggled to breathe. Just then, the Digidestineds and Lilly arrive. Tai asked, "Lilly? How did you come?" Lilly just stared at what was happening......  
  
Ken spoke up, "Kouichi, let go of your brother! Can't you recognise him? I know you're under control of Myotismon, but you are a human and he is just a Digimon. A human being's power is definitely stronger than Digimon's just that you need to push the evil away!! I was once taken control by him, but I beat him with the help of my friends! Kouichi, we're trying to help you to get out of Myotismon's spell! We all know you can do it!" Duskmon looked at him with blank eyes. He snared, "There's no use! I chose to go to Myotismon! It's my will!!" He threw Kouji onto the ground. Shutumon appeared behind him and Duskmon put his arm around her waist. He continued, "Shutumon will be my queen and we will rule the sorlds with Myotismon." He laughed evilly and Shutumon glared at the Digidestineds. Tai couldn't take it any longer, "That stupid Myotismon! How dare he used two of our friends! Everybody, show time!!"  
  
The Digimon all Digivolved and fought. Duskmon and Shutumon showed no fear at all. Lilly knelt beside Kouji whose eyes were half opened. He was breathing heavily. She grasped his hand. Kouji whispered, "I lost...everything..my brother and Takuya...It's my fault. I shouldn't have let Takuya to come with me in the first place...Takuya, I'm sorry." Kouji let out a sigh...blood from his wounds was flowing out. Lilly whispered, "Kouji, please tell me you're OK...I'm here now with you..." He hugged his cold body against hers. The fight was cruel, but Duskmon handled them with ease.  
  
Takuya opened his eyes. "I thought I was dead but why.."he whispered. He looked around. Indeed, he was in the magma. He did not feel the heat, it was just...well..normal. He stared at the Digivice. The Spirit of Fire was flashing, as if something was here. He heard footsteps towards him, he turned around.... There stood a Digimon with parts of Agnimon and Vitramon combined together. He asked, "Who are you?" The Digimon replied, "I am Ardhamon, Takuya. You are the Frontier of Fire and I come here because it is time for you to receive new power." Takuya blinked and replied, "New power? Does that mean that I can defeat Myotismon?" Arhamon nodded and added, "But not alone, Takuya. With your partner together." Takuya immediately thought of Kouji. He stared at his friend's blood stains on his glove. "I wonder if he's...alive..." Ardhamon said, "Takuya, receive my new power!" Takuya held out his Digivice. Fire wrapped around his body. New power and extreme hear revealed the now Warrior of Fire. "I'm coming, Kouji.." He spread out his wings and sped up from the magma.  
  
The Digimon were running out of power. Some de-digivolved and lay on the ground helpness. Duskmon laughed, "Dear me! So weak! I don't even have to evolve to Velgmon to finish you off!" He looked around, his enemies were defeated. He turned to Shutumon and grinned, "My dear Shutumon, thank you for all you did for me!" He grabbed her close and whispered, "Now, give your soul and power to me!" Shutumon's eyes widened, "What? I-I thought you loved me, Duskmon!" Duskmon evilly, "Love doesn't exist! To me, power is my most wanted thing in the world! Farewell, you pathetic creature!" He took the last bit of power from Shutumon and she de- digivolved into Izumi. Duskmon stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. "I-Izumi?" A glimpse of memory flashed in his mind. But then, he grunted his teeth and threw her down.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	6. chapter6

Author's note: THANKS for those who reviewed!!!! It really means a lot to a writer=) Well, at least I know someone is reading this~ So, I better continue. Chapter six!!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Duskmon unsheathed his weapons and walked towards the unprotected Digidestineds. His boots clunged at every step. Kouji looked at him, his brother. His trembling hand grasped his Digivice. Lilly placed her hand on his and said, "No, Kouji. You can't fight like this." Just as Duskmon raised his sword, a fireball shot him. He hit the tree trunk very hard.  
  
Ardhamon landed in front of Kouji who was lying on Lilly's lap. He knelt down and said, "Kouji, it's me. I'm Takuya." Kouji whispered, "Takuya...I'm sorry for what happened to you." Ardhamon shoke his head and replied, "I'm totally fine, it's OK, buddy." He looked at his injured friend. Kouji reached out his weak hand, Ardhamon grabbed it. Kouji closed his eyes and whispered, "New power...."  
  
Light wrapped around him. Lilly could feel Kouji's body was changing, he was no longer on her lap. The blue power faded and revealed the new Warrior of Light, Beowulfmon. He nodded at Ardhamon and turned to Duskmon who was weakened by Ardhamon's attack. He struggled up and faced the two new enemies. He snared, "Huh, you think I'm that easy? Well, you're absolutely wrong!" He spread out his arms and summed up his dark powers.  
  
Ardhamon prepared for another fire-attack while Boewulfmon drew out his huge weapon. Duskmon shot at them. Ardhamon flew out of the way and Beowulfmon leapt high into the air and clashed blades with Duskmon. The two fought at high speed, Ardhamon aimed at Duskmon and blew at Duskmon's back. He crashed to the ground, panting. Beowulfmon approached him slowly. He stared at Duskmon with his sharp wolf eyes. He stopped fight in from of him. Duskmon panted, "Kill me, Warrior of Light. This is your only chance." Beowulfmon did not move but simply closed his eyes. He concentrated hard. Kouji could see Kouichi inside Duskmon and was enveloped by Myotismon's shadow, the Poisonous Spell. He murmured, "Kouichi, break through the spell. My light will guide you, Kouichi...." Duskmon frozed as blue light shone, his red eyes widened. Suddenly, he yanked out his blades and was about to kill Beowulfmon. Ardhamon gasped.  
  
The wolf remained immobile with his eyes still closed. As Duskmon's swords touched him, they cracked and Myotismon's scream could be heard. The spell was broken by the light. Duskmon de-digivolved into Kouichi and Myotismon's shadow left him. Kouichi collapsed into Kouji's arms who had de-digivolved because he used most of his powers.  
  
Izumi gained her consciousness and sat up. She looked around and spotted Kouichi. She ran to him and lightly touched his face. Kouichi was trembling. The Digital World dissolved and they were all back in Kouji's room. Takuya knelt down beside Kouji and said, "Kouji, I just want to say thank you...for being my friend and my fighting partner.." Kouji smiled and replied, "It's my pleasure, Takuya." Just as he wanted to lift his unconscious brother up, he winced. Takuya said worriedly, "Kouji, don't move your arm, you're making your wounds worse. I'll carry Kouichi to his room for you." Kouji whispered, "Thanks, Takuya."  
  
The other Digidestineds carried their tired Digimon home. Only the Frontiers left. Lilly helped Kouji to clean his wounds and bandaged them well. Kouichi was lying in his bed, still shivering. Takuya and Izumi sat beside him. Takuuya comforted Izumi, "I'm sure Kouichi will be OK. He's strong.." Izumi was very depressed. She sobbed, "I just hope he will be fine. I can't stand if anything happens to him. That evil Myotismon, how come he has to choose Kouichi? He's innocent." All Takuya could do was give Izumi a comforting squeeze on her hand.  
  
It was late at night, so Takuya accompanied Izumi and Lilly home. Only the brothers were left alone. Kouji sat beside Kouichi for the whole entire night. Kouichi seemed to calm down a little, his chest rising and falling in a regular pattern, not like he was before. In Kouji's mind, there was only hatred against Myotismon. "How dare you, Myotismon. What did Kouichi do to deserve this?" He clenched his fist...  
  
Morning came very soon and Kouji woke up. He stared at Kouichi and he lightly brushed his fringed away from his face. Kouichi moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kouji was there. Kouji started, "How are you feeling, Kouichi?" Kouichi closed his eyes and whispered, "My head really hurts, like someone had been squeezing my brain." He felt very dizzy. Kouji replied softly, "Then I'll stay at home today." Kouichi whispered, "You can go to school, Kouji. I'm OK..." Kouji smiled and said, "You're OK? Kouichi, I'm not dumb. I'm staying home. Don't talk too much now, have some sleep." Kouichi smiled at his lovely brother and closed his eyes again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
Author's note: I love the brothers!!!!!!!!! Do you?? Please review!!!! If you like Kouichi/Izumi, well the next chapter is for you!! If you're not their big fan, I still encourage you to read it too, because it's my last chapter of "How Can I Let Go". So, keep reading=) 


	7. The End

Author's note: It's my last chapter!!!! I'm so excited about it~ Um, hope you readers out there are enjoying my fanfics=) I better shut up now and let the characters take over~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It was Saturday and Izumi text messaged Kouichi that she would go and visit him. But Kouichi replied her, he typed, "Izumi, how about we meet at the park? I'm feeling better and I want to tell you something important." So Izumi had no choice but to wait for him in the park.  
  
The boy and the girl sat on a bench, very silently. Izumi rested her head on Kouichi's shoulder, but he stood up. She frowned and asked, "What's the matter?" Kouichi sighed, with his back facing her. He replied, "Izumi, there's something very important that I ought to tell you. I .I think it's better for you to go away from me. Look at what happened to you because you're too attached to me. What kind of happiness did I give you? Nothing but pain and misery! I'm not worthy for such a nice girl like you."  
  
Izumi was shocked that these words would come out of Kouichi's mouth. She replied desperately, "Kouichi, I enjoyed every moment I spend with you. No matter it's suffering or pain! I don't mind!!" Kouichi held back his tears and replied, "Izumi, please. Find another boy who gives you true happiness and can protect you." With that, he ran out of the park, leaving Izumi crying alone.  
  
Matt was walking in the empty street on his own. Then he came across Kouichi. There he was, not far away from him. He knees were tucked to his chest, his head down and his back against the wall of the alley. Wind blew hard and the boy did not move an inch. Matt came closer to him, he noticed he was crying.  
  
He knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder, "Kouichi, what's wrong?" Kouichi sobbed, "What did I do in my life? I realized that I am Myotismon's puppet for the rest of my life. I am the one who hurt everyone around me, especially Izumi and my brother. I'm not even a human being, I'm a monster!" Matt listened patiently, he didn't not how to comfort him.  
  
Kouichi lifted his head and continued, "If I end my life, I will end the pain too..." Matt was amazed at what he heard. He replied calmly, "Kouichi, this is not the way to solve problems! Plus, you got us to support you whenever you are in need and what do you think how we feel if you go and kill yourself?" Kouichi whispered, "You guys are better off without me. I only cause trouble and disaster to everything around me. If I am gone forever, then Myotismon cannot control me to de evil things anymore. I might kill someone at any time! I don't want this to continue." Matt was desperate now. He replied, "Kouichi, everyone of us on Earth has a point of being here. It is not something painful but it is definitely an adventure. Life is challenging. If you think about the positive side of your life, everything will change. Think about how many friends you met and how happy you're with them. Think of your brother and most importantly, you still have Izumi there for you. She loves you more than anything. Every single one of us is not living for evil, Kouichi. As a team and friends, "we are sticking up for you through all the hard times. No one blame you for causing it! But what really hurt us is that when you decide to give up hope and life."  
  
Kouichi listened. He asked, "Is it true?" Matt nodded confidently, "I learnt all about friendship and happiness from my friends. They taught me a lot, especially in our adventure years ago in the Digital World. Kouichi, don't ever give up. The moment you let go, you lose everything." Kouichi thought for a moment. He whispered, "I'm not losing to Myotismon. Matt, thanks. You made me think more deeply." He wiped away his falling tears.  
  
Matt smiled and replied, "Then get up again!" Kouichi nodded and whispered, "Then, I better go now....." Watching Kouichi walking away, Matt pulled out his mobile. He text messaged Kouji. He thought he ought to know what happened to his brother. He typed, "Kouji, this is Matt. Please keep an eye on Kouichi for the next few days. I had a chat with him and at first, he wanted to kill himself. BUT don't worry, his mind is stabled now."  
  
Kouji 's eyes widened as he read the massage. But soon, Kouichi arrived home safe and sound. Kouji did not mention anything. He kept silent. Kouichi walked into his room and sat down on his bed, staring at the empty space. "Should I tell Izumi to come back to me? She would probably lose her faith in me after all that. Should I or should I not?" He sighed and flopped down on his bed. Kouji was listening hard outside his brother's room, making sure nothing happened.  
  
It was Monday and snowflakes were falling. Lessons went normal. Somehow, Kouichi always losed his concentration. The only one in his mind was Izumi. The bell rang and the students packed their bags as usual. Kouji went upstairs and into Kouichi's classroom. He said, "Hey, Kouichi. How are you feeling today?" Kouichi sighed and replied, "I'm OK, brother. I just need some time to think things through alone." He walked pass Kouji and climbed up the stairs until he reached the top of the building.  
  
Snowflakes were falling gently upon him. He shivered but ignored the cold. Izumi was watching him from behind. She slowly approached him and said, "Kouichi, I..." She couldn't control herself from crying. She threw herself at Kouichi as he turned around. She sobbed and grabbed onto him, "Kouichi, you are the one who gives me warmth and you make me feel protected and loved....nodody can replace you." She buried her face in Kouichi's shirt. He raised his arms and hugged her tightly. He replied, "Izumi, I really do love you but..with all the nasty things I did...I can't..I'll give you pain." Izumi looked up and whispered, "Yes, you can. No matter it is pain or anything, I'm with you...forever." The snowflakes descent from the sky as they shared a blissful kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me how you think~ The written script is 17 pages long=) So, please give me some feed back~~~~ See you later! Thanks you for reading this=) 


End file.
